pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Parallel Hearts
Parallel Hearts is the opening theme of the Pandora Hearts anime, sung by FictionJunction. Character in Order of Appearance Lyrics Full Version Rōmaji= Bokura wa Mirai o kaeru chikara o Yume ni miteta Noizu no naka kikoete kita kimi no nakigoe Waratte ita boku no yowasa o abaita Kimi no yuku michi wa kimi ni shika wakaranai Chigau sora oikakete Bokura wa mirai e mukau yuuki o Hoshigatte kako ni mayou Kimi ga warau hontou no Ima e kaeritsuku made Kimi no koto o shiritai to omotte hajimete Yorisoenai kokoro no kyori ni obieta Wakariaenai to wakatta sore dake de Futari ga hajimatte yuku Namida mo itami mo subete dakishimete agetai kedo Hashireba) hashiru hodo tooku naru ki ga shite (fuan ni naru) Doko made yukeba ii no…… Noizu no naka kikoete kuru kimi no utagoe Nakushite ita boku no sugata ga ima mieru yo Hitori de yuku hazu datta mirai o Kaeru chikara o kudasai Kimi ga warau sore dake de Takaku toberu Bokura wa kokoro o tsunagu yuuki o Hoshigatte ai ni mayou Kimi to warau hontou no Boku ni kaeritsuku made |-| English= We saw the power to change the future In our dream In the midst of the noise, I heard your cry It exposed my weakness as I was laughing The road that you go on is only known to you So chase after a different sky We desire the courage to face toward the future So we get lost in the past Until I return to the true present Where you laugh Thinking that I want to learn about you, for the first time I was daunted by the distance between our hearts that can’t come together We understood that we couldn’t understand each other, so with just that We’re starting I want to embrace your tears, pains, and everything But I feel that the more I run, the farther I become from you and I get worried Where should I go…? In the midst of the noise, I hear your singing Now I can see my form that I’d lost Please give me the power to change The future that I would’ve gone through by myself You laugh, and with just that I can fly high We desire the courage to connect hearts So we get lost in love Until I return to my true self That laughs with you Screenshots Gallery Pocket-watch-in the opening.png|Jack Vessalius' Pocket Watch at Oz's hand Opening - pocketwatch buka.png Opening - alice 1.png Opening - oz 1.png|Oz in the Abyss Opening - oz 2.png Opening - logo.png Opening - alice 2.png Opening - alice 3.png Opening -gil 1 revision.png Opening - gil 2.jpg Opening - break 1.png Opening - break 2.png Opening - break and sharon.png Opening - vincent.png|Vincent in opening themes Opening - echo xai.png|Xai & Echo in opening theme Opening - dinah and child gil.png|Dinah & child Gil in opening theme Opening - oscar.png|Oscar in opening theme Opening - fang doug ada dinah oscar.png|(From left to right) Fang, Dug, Ada, Dinah & Oscar in opening theme Opening - reim noise lottie the general elliot.png|(From right to left) Reim, Noise, Lottie, The General & Elliot in opening theme Opening - oz the general lottie.png|Lottie & The General in opening theme Opening - oz leo elliot.png|Elliot & Leo in opening theme Opening - oz rufus cheryl elliot.png|(From left to right) Rufus, Cheryl & Leo in opening theme Opening - so long 2.png Opening - so long 3.png|Some characters which appears in anime series Opening - oz running.png|Oz running in opening theme Opening - oz 3 gil 3.png Opening - oz 4 gil 4.png Opening - chain.png Opening - chain 2.png Opening - siluet b-rabbit 1.png Opening - siluet b-rabbit 2.png|B-Rabbit silhouette with it's scythe Opening - siluet b-rabbit 3.png|Close up of B-Rabbit Opening - siluet b-rabbit 4.png Opening - alice oz.png Opening - alice 4.png Opening - oz 5.png Opening - bergandeng tangan bersama.png Opening - first movement of new incuse.png Trivia *Parallel Hearts was used for the whole series as one opening. Watch it Now thumb|left|300px Navigation Category:Music Category:Anime Opening Themes